


Email from Somewhere

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week 2018 [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parallel Universes, Pining, SKAM Fic Week, Time Travel, magical/mystical, supernatural shit is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak gets an email from no one.





	Email from Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!!  
> It's been soooo long aaaahhh I was looking forward to Skam Fic Week so much and wanted to participate desperately but I've been suffering from writer's block for so long and I realised I couldn't write for fic week.  
> But today, inspiration hit, thanks to Marta who gave me [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bccs5M5HWXh/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ljmo9arw5hp1) magical prompt and Mikki, who both always support me so much. I love you <333 So here it is now, my contribution to fic week for Monday, two days late. Let's hope I can catch up <3

_This message has no content._

That wasn’t the most unusual thing about all of this. His email programme showed him that whenever Even sent him a funny meme he had stumbled across as an attachment. Because Even is the kind of dork that would use emails for that.

What was really strange about that particular email was everything else. There was no subject line — again, not that out of the ordinary — but there also was no sender and that was just impossible, wasn’t it?

Without Isak noticing, his heart had started beating faster and there was a shiver running down his back when his eyes focused on the date again.

_31.12.69_

Had he just received an email from the past? From a past where the internet hadn’t existed yet? Or had there been some kind of ultimate glitch and Isak had received an email from an _alternate_ past, one that possibly already had internet?

Of course it could be from the future as well. 2069, fifty years from now. Maybe in just fifty years, science had found a way to send emails to the past. It was a ridiculous thought but the nerdy side of him — a side that was rather big — got excited at that prospect.

Isak’s head was spinning.

It was four in the morning and Isak came up with all kinds of wacky theories — admittedly, maybe the time played a big factor in that. Without thinking much of it, Isak opened a new window to compose an email.

✉︎

**_To:_ ** _Even Bech Næsheim_

**_Subject:_ ** _HELP_

_I know it’s late and you’re probably asleep but do you, by any chance, believe in spooky stuff?_

_Isak_

✉︎ 

So Even was the kind of dork that was still using emails when texting was so much easier, but Isak was the one who hopelessly enabled his colleague in these kinds of endeavours. Secretly, Isak even thought that emails were kind of romantic, the closest thing to physical letters.

Of course there was nothing romantic about sending memes back and forth with your co-worker but Isak had sworn to himself that one day, he’d be brave and send Even the greatest love email the world had ever seen, spilling all his feelings to Even.

Isak got notified of a new email, reminding him that there was still the mysterious email he had received and this wasn’t just his usual late-night dwellings of what if he was a little more courageous.

_✉︎_

**_From:_ ** _Even Bech Næsheim_

**_Subject:_ ** _Re: HELP_

_Hello Isak :)_

_That subject line sure scared the shit out of me. I thought something had happened to you._

_But okay, are we talking Alfred Hitchcock spooky or James Wan spooky?_

_Warmest regards,_

_Even_

✉︎ 

Even was such a _dork_. Isak felt a helpless smile pull on his lips. _Warmest regards_ , seriously? A quick Google search of who James Wan was, revealed that he was the genius behind _Saw_ apparently.

Isak could recognise the greatness of that, though he sincerely hoped that mysterious email wouldn’t end in such a horror scenario. 

✉︎

**_To:_ ** _Even Bech Næsheim_

**_Subject:_ ** _Re: Re: HELP_

_So sorry for scaring you! Shit_

_I think it’s more Hitchcock — or I hope it is… I got a weird email. It was empty? And by no one? It freaked me out a little. It was also dated 31.12.69_

_That’s weird, right?_

✉︎

**_From:_ ** _Even Bech Næsheim_

**_Subject:_ ** _Hitchcock-y_

_They could have at least sent you a_ Happy New Year! _message or something. Very rude!_

_Are you okay, though? Do you need anything? I could come over?_

_(Spook-defying) Hugs, Even_

✉︎

Isak froze. That was definitely new. They had never met outside of work except for spending lunch break together at some restaurant but this right now was the first time that Even had offered to come over. And Isak so desperately wanted to tell him that yes, it would be great if he could come over at four in the morning just so Isak didn’t feel so alone.

He shook his head at himself. This was ridiculous. Even and Isak were work friends, nothing more, nothing less. As much as the idea of a (spook-defying) hug from Even excited Isak, he wouldn’t risk their work relationship. If all of this went to shit, they’d still have to work together and Isak would really rather deal with his never-ending pining than the awkwardness of a failed romance.

✉︎

**_To:_ ** _Even Bech Næsheim_

**_Subject:_ ** _Re: Hitchcock-y_

_Thanks for the offer but I think I’m good, it’s late anyway._

_Here’s a confession, Even: I actually believe in these kinda things. Like, time travel, parallel universes, all that supernatural shit. I think it’s possible that with advanced technology, someone from the future, maybe the year 2069 already or later, 2169, might have sent this email to me. I know that sounds so stupid and you probably think I’m a complete lunatic but… I think it’s possible. I just don’t understand why the message was empty and why there was no sender._

_Sorry for all of this. I should let you get back to sleep — you probably don’t want to talk to me anyway. Sorry._

_Sleep well!_

✉︎

Isak groaned and hid his face behind his hands. He couldn’t believe that he actually just told Even that. They weren’t that close that Isak could just dump those theories on him. Maybe he didn’t need a failed romance to make things awkward, maybe he just needed himself to do that.

He was about to put his laptop aside, ignore that stupid email and that he had just ruined things with Even and try to go to sleep — or alternately, stare at the ceiling until it was time to go to work — when there was the ping indicating a new email again.

✉︎

**_From:_ ** _Even Bech Næsheim_

**_Subject:_ ** _Re: Re: Hitchcock-y_

_What if there is no sender because the email address it was sent with doesn’t exist yet?_

_I can’t say I believe in all those things or better, I never really thought about them but that seems like the most logical solution to me?_

_This might be dumb but… have you tried replying?_

_Your confused-but-intrigued-about-all-of-your-thoughts Even_

✉︎

It was absolutely unfair how easily Even could make Isak’s heart race and his breath catch in his throat.

Isak was one step closer to saying _fuck it_ and just compose that cheesily romantic love email and send it to Even. Awkwardness be damned.

In the two years they had been working together already, Isak had come more and more to the realisation that Even might be the man of his life. Didn’t that mean that he had to take that risk of awkwardness? The risk seemed so much smaller than the possibility of actually being with Even.

But it was also pretty late and Isak’s brain was mush.

So the next email he sent wasn’t that grand romantic gesture he had imagined.

✉︎

**_To:_ ** _Even Bech Næsheim_

**_Subject:_ ** _HELP 2.0_

_Can you come over?_

✉︎

Isak squeezed his eyes shut, slowly counting to fifty in his head in an attempt to be able to breathe normally again. Fuck, he had really done that, hadn’t he?

When he reopened his eyes, he quickly opened that email that had started this whole mess.

Still no sender, no subject, no content. A date in the future or the past. Or both? Isak rolled his eyes about his own antics, if he started thinking about the possibility of this email being from both the past and the future, he’d completely lose his mind.

Instead he focused on what Even had said. It made an awful lot of sense that the sender didn’t exist because the email address didn’t yet. Isak wondered if Even ever wanted to sit down and talk about time travel and all that because despite not having thought about it before, Even’s mind seemed to work in brilliant ways and Isak wanted to know all about it.

Isak didn’t think twice about clicking the reply button but he was still shocked when he realised that a new window to compose a new email opened.

“Fucking hell,” Isak muttered to himself. And then he started typing what might as well be the weirdest email he’d ever sent.

✉︎

**_To:_ ** _No Sender_

**_Subject:_ ** _New Years Eve 69_

_Hello,_

_my name is Isak and I’m from the year 2018. A couple hours ago, I received your email. It had no content but it made me curious nevertheless._

_Who are you?_ When _are you? And what do you want from me?_

_Warmest regards,_

_Isak_

✉︎

Isak snorted when he looked back at the sent email. He had actually used Even’s ending — he actually was hopeless.

A weird feeling gripped at Isak. He was somewhere between believing and disbelieving and he had no idea where he’d end up.

Could he really believe that someone from a different time had sent him an email?

Maybe he should start believing because he got another notification for an email and it wasn’t one from Even.

✉︎

**_From:_ ** _No Sender_

**_Subject:_ ** _Re: New Years Eve 69_

_Hello Isak :)_

_I didn’t send you that email but my husband did. He’s currently grocery shopping with our son for the New Years Eve party he will be hosting tonight but I’m on duty to check if he’d get a reply to the email he sent to you._

_He will be so excited to hear that it actually worked and I’m sure he will reach out again to talk to you himself._

_I guess I should apologise in his stead for not putting anything in the email. I’m sorry if that spooked you but he simply didn’t believe it would go anywhere. He’s been working on finding a way to send emails to different times for the past twenty years or so._

_I hope you’re having a nice New Years Eve as well! Thank you for reaching out._

_Warmest regards,_

_Even_

✉︎

There was a pretty high chance that Isak was suffocating right now. He had every right to believe that the original sender of the email had been himself — his future self, his alternate universe self, maybe both — which led Isak to the conclusion that this Even, No Sender’s _husband_ was _his_ husband.

It was impossible to wrap his head around this.

Isak took a gasping breath when the ringing of the doorbell catapulted him out of his shock. He stumbled over his feet while getting the door, staring wide-eyed at the person standing in front of him.

Even.

_His_ Even.

It took Isak a moment to remember that he had sent Even a reckless email asking him to come over.

“Hi,” He breathed, blinking rapidly. That was Even, his… future husband? Some version of Isak’s husband at least. _Fuck_.

“Halla.” Even was smiley even in the middle of the night, looking incredibly soft in a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie under a parka and a beanie.

The strange thing was that in that moment, Isak could actually see them fifty years from now, old and grey but soft and smiley. _Happy_.

Except that Isak wasn’t smiling right now, he would bet anything that he was white as a sheet.

“Are you okay?” The smile slowly vanished from Even’s face as well now, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Isak might as well have. “Yeah,” He choked out, “You…”

Even’s eyebrows almost disappeared under his beanie. “Me? I’m pretty sure I’m alive,” He said softly, reaching out for Isak’s hand — Isak was so out of it he couldn’t even enjoy the feeling of Even touching him — to guide it to poke himself in the chest. “See? Solid. I’m not a ghost.”

Isak couldn’t reply anything.

“Hug?” Even suggested, dropping Isak’s hand to stretch out his arms.

Isak stumbled into the embrace. It surprised him how grounding Even’s arms around him and the smell of his detergent in his nose was to Isak. This was the first time they had ever hugged and Isak wanted it to never stop. He wanted all of this to be real, for Even to end up as his husband.

“Wanna tell me what’s got you so shaken?” Even whispered as he guided Isak back into the flat before he stopped in the middle of the hallway, realising he didn’t know where which room was and where they should go.

Isak nodded. “I did what you suggested and…” He trailed off, leading Even into his bedroom where his laptop was on the bed, the picture of innocence. He slumped down on the bed and pulled the laptop close, turning the screen to Even. “Read.”

Even sat down next to Isak, brow furrowed as he started reading. When he was done — Isak could barely contain his curiosity because he couldn’t read any emotions on Even’s face — he simply said, “Oh wow.”

“Oh wow?” Isak exclaimed dramatically, “Your future self sent me an email! _My_ future self sent me an email. Do you know what that means?”

Even shrugged, a mischievous grin appearing on his face, “It means that you and I are gonna get married which is probably a good thing since I have feelings for you and this proves that you do too.”

Isak stared at him dumbfounded. He didn’t quite trust his ears, couldn’t imagine that someone could so easily admit their feelings. “What?” He blurted.

Even chuckled, scooting a little closer. “You know,” He whispered, “You could send another email asking for confirmation that the husband is in fact Isak. _Or_ you could trust my words. I _like_ you, Isak. _So much_ and I don’t wanna be just friends anymore.”

The universe was out to get Isak, he was sure of that now. Everything was spinning, his whole world was tilting off its axis. But Even was steady. Even was here and Isak—

Isak leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He froze for a second, the reality of what he was doing hitting him but then Even’s hand squeezed his hip, his lips putting soft pressure on Isak’s.

“Is this okay?” Even mumbled against his lips, nibbling on Isak’s bottom lip a little.

Isak nodded, pulling Even as close as possible. After a few minutes, he stopped kissing Even though. “Just…” His eyes darted to the abandoned laptop.

Even laughed loudly. “Okay, I get it, I’m curious too.”

So Even slid back on the mattress to lean against the headboard, Isak sliding between his legs, laptop perched on his knees and then he started typing an email to their future selves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it, let me know with kudos or in the comments <3 If you wanna chat with me, find me at julian-dahl on tumblr!


End file.
